


shape of you

by chocobos



Series: must love dogs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dog Park, Fluff, M/M, So Many Dogs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/pseuds/chocobos
Summary: From: Viktor[06:59:20 A.M.]I checked over my schedule and I’m free on Friday night if you’re still up for a date~ )))Yuuri almost throws his phone across the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever i'm so sorry!!!
> 
> anyway i had a rlly long author's note planned but then i had to reformat this four hundred times so now i'm too lazy
> 
> this is a sequel to the first fic in this series! it could still be readable w/o it, but there are some direct references to that fic. you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9203675).
> 
> if you saw this get posted 3 times and then promptly deleted, it was because there was a huge formatting issue! hopefully that's fixed by now. i think i fixed it. god i hope i fixed it.
> 
> anyway this is cheesy and pure fluff i hope u like it!!!

Yuuri’s woken up by his alarm blaring at him.

“Ugh,” he grumbles, burying his head even further into his covers. It’s too early for this. Unfortunately, he didn’t get much sleep last night. His insomnia had been horrible; even worse than usual. He also may or may not had been thinking too much about Viktor and his promise for a first date to worry about what time it was.

At least, Yuuri tells himself, _that_ promise is one he’s (almost) positive Viktor will keep.

Viktor _had_ texted him soon after he had arrived home last night, after all (“ _Yuuri!!! This is Viktor~”_ the text also had a frightening amount of emojis. It was a good thing the door had already been shut behind him because he dropped both Kuro and Yoshi’s leashes.

Oops.)

Now, though.

Now, Yuuri is regretting staying up so late thinking about Viktor.

They didn’t talk much after Yuuri had replied to him. As much as he wanted to talk to Viktor all night (oh, how he had wanted to) one of his student’s free programs was incomplete and they were supposed to start practicing it on Monday. By the time he allowed himself to actually think about anything to do with Viktor and his distressingly pretty face, it had been too late to text him.

No, Yuuri had just stayed up _thinking_ about him.

Which is infinitely more embarrassing, now that he’s thinking about it.

“Get up, Yuuri!” Phichit calls. Yuuri swears his friend has a sixth sense of knowing whenever any of his friends are in distress. “It’s time to face the day, my young grasshopper.

“I’m older than you,” Yuuri grumbles to himself, but otherwise he stays under his blankets.

It sounds like Phichit is in the kitchen. It’s a tactic he uses to try and get Yuuri out of bed as soon as possible, and usually it works. It's a pity they both know about Yuuri's weakness for food.  

And Phichit isn’t afraid to play dirty if he needs to.

(Neither is Yuuri.)

There’s the boom of Phichit’s answering laughter sounding off, and then, blessedly there’s silence. Yuuri knows that he needs to get up. He has to be at the rink so he can get to his beginners lesson within the hour. Luckily he only lives a few blocks from the rink.

He still needs to get up.

Yuuri’s going to get up.

Maybe. Probably. _Eventually_.

“Yuuuuriiii~” Phichit sing-songs. “Come on! I’m making _pancakes_.”

“Wait,” Yuuri says, because it clicks now. He lifts his head off of his pillow to stare blearily in the direction of his kitchen. “Phichit, what are you even doing here?”

He makes sure to say it loud enough that his best friend hears him.

Yuuri hasn’t roomed with Phichit since college, though sometimes they’ll crash on each other’s couches, since Phichit lives on the opposite side of town. Their gaming sessions do have the tendency to run over, sometimes.

“Can’t I miss my best friend?” Phichit asks, loudly.

Yuuri isn’t buying it. They see each other several times a week with conflicting schedules.

It is, however, also what gets him out of bed.

(That may have been Phichit's plan all along, now that he's thinking about it.)

He walks over to lean on his bedroom’s door frame. Sure enough, Phichit is bending down to slide a tray into the oven, looking shifty. His kitchen counters are covered in flour and sugar, and oh. Yeah. That’s definitely a glint of barely dried yolk, too.

Wonderful.

“Did something happen to your kitchen again?” Yuuri asks, eyes still on the horror that has become his kitchen.

Phichit clears his throat. “Again, Yuuri? You wound me. Of _course_ not, my kitchen is fine.”

Yuuri pointedly keeps staring.

It’s not the first time he’s done something to his kitchen, and they both know it. Three times, it’s happened. Once when they were still living together. It was as hilarious as it was infuriating.

“Alright. You might have a point,” Phichit admits.

“I always do. Are you trying out a new recipe?” He asks, curiously.

“Yes!” Phichit explains, some brightness coming back into him. “They’re pistachio-chocolate cupcakes with a buttercream frosting. They’re going to taste _amazing._ ”

Phichit's dream is to open up his own cupcake shop. Right now, however, he's mainly catering out of his own tiny apartment, doing the odd on-the-move catering job he has Yuuri helps out with whenever he needs extra hands. The beat-up van Phichit's dad gave to him once he started college is notoriously ugly and awful, but it gets the job done.

His cupcakes are _delicious_. They're pretty much Yuuri's favorite thing in this world, next to ice skating and puppy snuggles.

He eyes Phichit expectantly.

They both know Yuuri would ask out-right for a cupcake, no matter how much he might want one.

His best friend beams at him,

“I’ll save one for you, buddy. Don’t worry.”

“You’re the best,” Yuuri tells him.

“And don’t worry, Yuuri. I’ll be out of here in two days.” He pauses. “Okay, maybe three days? Four at the most, for sure.”

Yuuri waves him off. “You can use my stove as long as you need to.”

Teasing him is just a formality, at this point.

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?”

“Once or twice,” Yuuri says, around a laugh.

“Well. It never hurt to hear it again.”

It really doesn’t.

“Now,” Phichit begins, “I’ve got to ask--”

Oh.

Oh _no_.

“Who’s Viktor?”

His embarrassment is quickly replaced by mild annoyance. Did Phichit snoop again?

“Don’t give me that look, Yuuri! I didn’t snoop. I was cleaning up the notes for Loop’s program you left out since they were in the way of my prep space. It’s not _my_ fault you scribbled ‘Viktor’ all over the margins.”

_Ah._

That’s… horrifying.

He’s going to need to deal with that eventually.

Eventually, which means not right now.

“Oh, um. Well, he’s no one,” he mumbles.

Phichit eyes him for a second, before the amusement in his eyes softens,

“You know you can talk to me about it if it _is_ something, right?”

The sudden rush of warmth he feels almost overwhelms him. He doesn’t know how Phichit always knows the right thing to say, and it’s something he’s done since they first met. He’s bright but also unassuming. Even though Yuuri’s had years to get used to it, it’s still a surprise every time.

“I met him at a dog park,” Yuuri blurts.

“How meet cute of you guys,” Phichit coos.

He flushes to his ears.

“It wasn’t,” Yuuri argues, “Yoshi got free when I tripped over a root and ran over to him. It’s a miracle she didn’t _attack his_ dog. Oh, god. What if she had attacked?”

“She didn’t attack, Yuuri,” Phichit reminds him, voice soft. “Yoshi deserves a million treats for potentially introducing you to the love of your life.”

“ _Phichit!”_

“What? It’s the truth.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Yuuri says. He bites on his lips, and then adds, “I mean, we _are_ going on a date soon? I guess? But, still, it's nothing that serious.”

Yuuri wants it to be serious.

“Yuuri! You sly fox~” Phichit says, scandalized.

“I honestly think he’s just trying to set our dogs up? I mean, it makes the most sense, if you think about it.”

“Your dogs?”

His best friend’s eyebrows go high.

Yuuri rubs behind his neck. “Ah, yeah. He had a dog there? Another poodle named Makkachin. Yoshi really took a liking to her so he said we couldn’t separate them so soon.”

“Yuuri, my sweet flower. He was hitting on you.”

“No he wasn’t,” Yuuri remains firm. He would know if someone was hitting on him. Surely he’s not _that_ oblivious.

“You’re not really the best judge when it comes to someone hitting on you. No offense,” Phichit says. He’s now crouched in front of the oven, watching his cupcakes rise.

Yuuri sighs.

“I’m trying not to get my hopes up,” Yuuri whispers.

“I know you’re not, buddy,” Phichit stands up to pat his shoulder comfortingly. “It sounds like it’s the real deal, though.”

He bites his lip again.

“Maybe,” he concedes.

“Do you have a good feeling about him?” Phichit asks him.

Stupidly, prematurely, yeah. Yuuri does.

Phichit reads it in the smile on his face and claps him on the back.

“Trust your gut, grasshopper,” Phichit says sagely. Then his expression turns dark. “But if he hurts you--”

“ _Phichit_ ,” Yuuri says, exasperated.

“It’s never too early to worry about this kind of thing, Yuuri!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri laughs.

“I had to put it out there.”

“I know,” Yuuri tells him, smiling.

He does know.

  
  


\---

  
  


It’s a couple minutes later and he’s working his way through a couple of apples. He normally doesn’t have time for breakfast, but the lack of sleep must be getting to him because he feels almost lethargic.

He’s surprised when his phone vibrates on the kitchen island he’s eating at.

It’s Viktor.

 **From: Viktor** [ _06:58:33 A.M._ ]  
Good morning Yuuri!

 **From: Viktor** [ _06:59:20 A.M._ ]  
I checked over my schedule and I’m free on Friday night if you’re still up for a date~ ))) 

“Oh god,” Yuuri mutters. This man is going to kill him.

If _he’s_ the one still up for a date.

Just because Yuuri doesn’t think this is real doesn’t mean he isn’t going to indulge in it.

He’ll regret that, later.

Probably.

 **To: Viktor** [ _07:15:11 A.M._ ]  
I’m free Friday night.

Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut and sends it before he can think about it too much. He narrowly avoids throwing his phone across the kitchen so he doesn’t have to look at it anymore. How do people do this? He thought maybe texting someone would be easier than speaking to them in person, but he still feels the all too familiar curl of embarrassment and shame in his gut.

Before he can even set his phone down, it’s vibrating in his hand with new messages lighting up the screen.

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:15:50 A.M._ ]  
Wonderful! ❤️

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:16:30 A.M._ ]  
What would you like to do then, Yuuri?

Yuuri blanches. What _would_ he like to do?

The truth of the matter is, he’s terribly boring. When he isn’t training or spending time with his skaters, then he’s training or spending time with his dogs. If, on the off chance he’s not doing either of those things, he’s on the ice by himself, mindlessly following ghosts of routines.

He doesn’t exactly have a social life outside of his very small circle of friends.

It’s never bothered him before. But he also painfully and wholeheartedly doesn’t want Viktor to know that he’s boring. While maybe it is something he should be honest about up front, he's nervous. Now that he’s gotten to hear the exact melody of Viktor’s laugh, he doesn’t want to let it go.

Which is ridiculous. He knows it’s ridiculous.

 **To: Viktor** [ _07:20:11 A.M._ ]  
Somewhere dog friendly, preferably.

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:21:00 A.M._ ]  
Of course! I wouldn’t want Makkachin to miss out on her first date.

Yuuri, unable to help himself, laughs.

 **To: Viktor** [ _07:23:42 A.M._ ]  
How fitting, it’s Yoshi’s as well.

Viktor’s reply is immediate,

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:24:00 A.M._ ]  
That just means they’re perfect for each other~

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:24:40 A.M._ ]  
There’s a dog friendly cafe not far from the dog park we met at. We could go there, if you’d like. They even offer water to their canine guests!

 **To: Viktor** [ _07:25:10 A.M._ ]  
That sounds perfect. Yoshi’s very excited.

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:26:23 A.M._ ]  
And you?

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:26:45 A.M._ ]  
Are you excited, Yuuri~

Yuuri is _too_ excited. The flush that’s coloring his cheeks is a testament to that fact.

 **To: Viktor** [ _07:27:05 A.M._ ]  
I am.

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:28:30 A.M._ ]  
Not much of an emoji user, are you, myshka? It’s very cute.

Yuuri drops his phone in shock, and it clatters against the counter.

“Are you okay?” Phichit asks, sounding amused.

“Fine!” Yuuri squeaks, picking up his phone.

Is Viktor trying to kill him? Yuuri can’t help but feel like that’s a little counterproductive. Maybe it’s a Russian thing. Westerners definitely have their quirks.

Since he has his phone on hand this time, he googles what ‘ _myshka_ ’ means.

A mouse.

Viktor thinks he’s a _mouse_?

 **To: Viktor** [ _07:30:22 A.M._ ]  
I’m not sure whether to be flattered or offended that you called me a mouse.

 **From: Viktor** _[07:31:00 A.M._ ]  
Adorable.

 **To: Viktor** [ _07:32:10 A.M._ ]  
Ah.

 **From: Viktor** [ _07:33:09 A.M._ ]  
You keep outdoing yourself, Yuuri.

Yuuri simultaneously wants to reach out to touch the sun and also retreat back into the lowest circles of hell. He doesn't know what to call what it is that he's feeling, but it's intense. And he _does_ know that it isn't normal to feel this fond of someone after only one meeting and a handful of text messages.

He's screwed.

“As cute as this is, I feel like I’m obligated to tell you that you have to be at work in twenty minutes,” Phichit’s voice cuts in through his haze, and _does_ melt into hell at the thought that he’s been sitting here for over fifteen minutes talking to Viktor. He could’ve been getting ready.

There’s now a good chance he’ll be late.

“Why did you let me do that?” Yuuri groans, hastily shoving his phone in his pocket.

Phichit looks shifty.

“Like I said,” Phichit says, refusing to meet Yuuri’s eyes. He definitely took photos. “It was cute. It hurt my heart to ruin it.”

  
  


\---

  
  


By the time Friday rolls around, Yuuri’s a mess of anxiety and begrudging acceptance.

Tonight is either going to go well, or it will go badly. If the latter happens, Yuuri already has an eye on a flight out of the country. It’ll absolutely empty his life savings, and he’ll have to find a job at a new ice rink, but at least he could escape the post-date embarrassment that will no doubt linger.

He has it all planned out, which admittedly helps his anxiety a little.

Much to Yuuri’s surprise, though, they’ve texted almost all day every day since they met at the park. At first, Yuuri thought the conversations would simply fizzle out; he’s not very interesting in general and on top of that it’s not like he’s the greatest conversationalist. Viktor would realize that soon. He _had_ to realize that soon.

But all Viktor had done whenever Yuuri didn’t know what to say was to change the subject to take some of the pressure off.

Yuuri appreciated it more than he would admit.

His fondness for Viktor has only grown over the last five days. If anything he owns a permanent residence on ‘Mt. Viktor’ with a dog and everything. Yuuri’s never felt like this for anyone.

It’s dizzying.

 _Overwhelming_.

He sends a text to Viktor after he locks up the rink for the night,

 **To: Viktor** [ _17:04:22 P.M._ ]  
I’m getting out of the rink now. I have to run home and grab Yoshi and change, but I’ll be ready after that.

It's slowly getting easier to text Viktor. It helps that the man always responds, even if it might take him a few hours.

There hasn't been a single time that he hasn't answered.

It helps soothe some of Yuuri's worries and insecurities.

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:05:02 P.M.]  
_ I wait with baited breath!!!!

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:33:05 P.M.]  
_ [Picture Message]

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:33:34 P.M.]  
_ And so does Makkachin!!

The picture is, of course, a selfie of Viktor and Makkachin. Viktor looks absolutely _breathtaking_. Yuuri's not sure if he's ever seen eyes so bright before, and his nose is red and as pretty as ever. His breath catches in his throat and the smile that takes over his face is big and more than beyond his control.

It makes him thankful that there's no one else out on the street right now.

At least this way no one can laugh at him.

Yuuri's reminded, then, just how beautiful Viktor really is. It's easy to forget what caught his attention before they had started talking when they really only spoke through text messages. Though Viktor did take even more selfies than Phichit. It still hurt Yuuri's poor heart to see all that attractiveness through his screen.

And now he has to find a way to deal with it in person.

Oh, god.

He really didn't think this through, did he?

Yuuri might not survive the night.

 **To: Viktor** [ _17:35:20 P.M.]  
_ I wish I was with Yoshi so I could reciprocate.

Viktor’s beautiful, but Yuuri’s always been too shy to say so.

Viktor, on the other hand, isn’t nearly as shy with his compliments.

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:36:01 P.M.]  
_ I wouldn’t say no to a picture of just you. ;)

Oh.

Okay.

Yuuri knows if he allows himself to think too much about it, he'll only psyche himself _out_ of it. And anyway, after all of the praise and compliments Viktor has given him lately, it doesn't feel so weird when he hastily opens the camera app on his phone to take a picture of himself. Thankfully it's still light enough outside that you can see his face.

His hair is a little windswept from walking home from the rink, and his glasses are askew on his face from pushing them up so much. Yuuri _also_ looks a little cross-eyed.

Yuuri sends it anyway. It's definitely not his best picture, and he forgets to add a caption to it, mainly because his stomach is plummeting to his toes.

 **To: Viktor** [ _17:37:02 P.M._ ]  
Yuuriiiii~~~ You're so handsome!! )))))

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:37:44 P.M.]  
_ _❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:37:57 P.M._ ]  


Yuuri blinks. What does that even mean?

Before he can ask, his phone is buzzing _again_. It's more than a little endearing how fragmented Viktor's texting pattern is. It makes Yuuri feel special with how often the Russian man texts him, if he's being honest.

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:38:16 P.M._ ]  
I set that as my phone background))

 **To: Viktor:** [ _17:39:09 P.M._ ]  
Viktor!

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:40:20 P.M._ ]  
You’re too cute, Yuuri~

Yuuri buries his head in his hands as he finally reaches his front door. Viktor is mortifying and comforting in equal measures. It's something he still hasn't gotten used to; the ground feels like it's been ripped from beneath him every damn time.

He still doesn’t understand how Viktor does it.

Is he _that_ committed to be contrary? Probably.

 **To: Viktor** [ _17:48:34 P.M.]  
_ Flatterer.

 **From: Viktor** [ _17:49:00 P.M._ ]  
Truther.

Yuuri rolls his eyes at his phone, so he doesn't do something stupid, like text Viktor and beg him to flatter him forever. He sits it down on the table he keeps by his door as he walks in, greeting Yoshi and Kuro when they trot over to say hello.

He picks up both of their leashes to take them out quickly to go to the bathroom.

"Make this fast," He says, scratching behind their ears for extra motivation.

They don't seem to understand him, but they both take less time than they usually do.

It's a win.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


18:40.

It's already forty past six, and Yuuri's only now walking out of the door with Yoshi to meet Viktor at the cafe.

After they had gotten back from their bathroom break, Yuuri realized that he should probably feed them both before he leaves. It's not like he's expecting to be out with Viktor all night, but it's better to be safe than sorry. He'd never forgive himself if he got home too late without at least giving them something.

He took them outside afterwards, too. Just to be safe.

Kuro hadn't left him a mess in a while, but he didn't want to come home to any surprises.

He sends another text to Viktor with one hand,

 **To: Viktor** [ _18:49:02 P.M._ ]  
Yoshi and I are leaving now :)

 **From: Viktor** [ _18:49:42 P.M._ ]  
Yay! Makkachin’s wearing her nicest nail polish tonight. We’re both very excited. ❤

Yuuri is exasperated. Fondly exasperation. Adoringly, even.

 **To: Viktor** [ _18:51:31 P.M._ ]  
I’m not even surprised she has nail polish.

 **From: Viktor** [ _18:52:12 P.M._ ]  
She has a very valuable image to upkeep, kotyonok!

Yuuri’s heart stutters when he reads the endearment.

He hopes that never gets old.

 **From: Viktor** [ _18:52:45 P.M._ ]  
We grabbed a table outside, I’ll see you when you get here Yuuri~

 **To: Viktor** [ _18:53:23 P.M._ ]  
Less than five.

Yuuri shoves his phone into his jacket pocket and tries not to dissolve right into a panic.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


He sees the neat tuft of Viktor’s hair first.

All Yuuri can see is the back of his head. If he really needs to, he can still turn around and pretend he never arrived in the first place. He's feeling more and more nervous the closer he gets, so he stops and stands there staring at what might actually be a marble statue in human form. Yuuri's _never_ felt this nervous about anything before, which is saying something.

Yuuri's always nervous; it's practically his resting state.

He is suddenly, painfully aware of how out of depth he is. He's only been on a handful of dates before, and they never amounted to anything other than a chaste and awkward kiss at the end. It feels like there's so much weight in this already. It knocks him off kilter, a bit.

He can't remember the last time he liked someone this much.

And they’ve barely been talking for a week.

This date might do him in, if he’s honest. It might ruin him for anyone else.

He's brought out of his spiraling self-doubt by the sound of Yoshi whining quietly at his feet, paws scratching inquisitively at his shoes. She must see Makkachin lying underneath the table Viktor's chosen, because she starts trying to tug him in that direction.

Right.

He can do this.

He _will_ do this, for Yoshi’s sake.

Yuuri (somehow; he's not entirely sure as everything's a blur at the moment) manages to force his feet into action, and walks up to Viktor. He hovers, awkward and unsure at the table, waving lamely when he's finally in the other man's line of sight. It's so humiliating Yuuri's tempted to still make a run for it, even though he'd have to deal with the guilt of Viktor seeing him run away.

Thankfully, Viktor decides to take pity on him, and doesn't say anything about it, instead opting to bream so bright at Yuuri that it makes him a little dizzy, and then he pulls Yuuri blearily down into a hug.

Viktor's chest is warm and soft and his cologne is unobtrusive. Yuuri knows nothing about what things are supposed to smell like -- there's too many and it only starts to confuse him if he thinks about it too much -- but Viktor smells _nice._ Calming. Unobtrusive, like he said.

Yuuri's face is crimson red, no doubt. Not even that is enough to make him want to pull away from Viktor's embrace.

At the thought, his traitorous heart stops right in his chest.  

He wonders if it's enough for Viktor to notice.

 _Probably not_ , he sighs internally in relief. _Not with their thick coats._

"I'm so glad you made it!" Viktor exclaims softly, breath tickling the outer shell of his ear.

It’s distracting.

Very distracting.

Yuuri never knew ears could be this distracting.

"Of course I made it," Yuuri says, like he didn't just spend five minutes contemplating scurrying off to (prematurely) lick at his wounds.

Viktor smiles at him, turning almost unbearably soft. He finally lets Yuuri go, but not before squeezing his hand.

Yuuri squeezes back on instinct. He's never been more grateful for his impulses than he is when Viktor beams at him again, face bright, bright, bright. He flushes when their hands disconnect, and he sits down quickly so it's almost like ripping off a bandaid.

"So, Yuuri," Viktor starts, when they're both sitting down. Yuuri gulps. His fingers clench on his lap. "You never did tell me what you did for work."

Yuuri blushes.

It's not like he's _ashamed_ of ice skating. That's not it at all. Yuuri loves ice skating more than he loves most things these days, and he's never hidden it from anyone like he's hidden it from Viktor. It's more of the fact that when they first met, he didn't want his love of ice skating to ruin whatever was building between them.

Most people didn't take too kindly too ice skating.

Even if it was pretty obvious Viktor was some type of athlete himself, all bulging muscle and long lines.

Now, though.

Now, they're in a public place. If Viktor reacts badly all Yuuri has to do is walk away.

Theoretically, it's easier.

"Ah, uh," Yuuri clears his throat. Here goes nothing. "I'm a figure skating coach. In the off season I teach a couple of classes, though. Ballet, too, if Minako needs the extra hands."

Might as well completely jump head first. Ballet has an even worse reputation than figure skating does.

He refuses to look at Viktor's face, _anywhere_ but at Viktor's face. He doesn't think he could handle the expression if he saw it.

There is, however, no mistaking the gentle hand that comes underneath Yuuri's chin, tenderly guiding him to look at Viktor's face again.

It's as beautiful as it was the last time he saw it.

Which was forty-five seconds ago.  

"Were you embarrassed to tell me that?" He asks, tone curious.

Yuuri's face flushes again, so much so that he's sure Viktor's hand can feel it by now.

"Yes," He blurts.

"Oh, myshka," his voice is soft like velvet. Yuuri almost wants to cry. "It would be rather hypocritical for me to judge you for that."

He blinks.

Viktor really doesn't care?

"You don't care that I figure skate?"

Viktor shakes his head, looking fondly amused. "I find it quite charming, to be honest."

"Oh," he says, dumbly.

That's certainly the first time he's heard _that_. His heart is so warm he feels like he's drowning, but in a way where he doesn't want or need saving.

He didn't know drowning could feel so nice, either.

"You're even cuter than I remember, Yuuri~" Viktor purrs, seemingly just to see Yuuri get redder.

It works.

Thankfully, he's saved from answering when their waiter comes over to introduce themselves and ask if they're ready to order something. Yuuri hasn't even looked at the menu yet, being too wrapped up in Viktor to even think about it. That's how distracting he is.

"Could you come back in a few minutes?" Viktor asks the waiter, not taking his eyes off of Yuuri. "He just got here and hasn't had time to look over the menu."

The waiter nods in understanding. "Of course, sir. I'll be back shortly. Take as long as you need to."

Their waiter walks off, going to tend to other tables.

Viktor winks at him.

"Now you have some extra time to look at the menu. Have you been here before?"

"No," Yuuri says, shaking his head. He didn't even know this place existed. He was always too preoccupied with his responsibilities to notice it. "Have you?"

The cafe is nice. They're sitting outside, but Yuuri can feel the atmosphere inside bleeding out. It's something Yuuri would've liked even more back in college, but it's still comforting anyway.

"Oh, yes," Viktor smiles. His teeth are perfect and white. "This is one of my favorite places."

"Really?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor hums. "Their breakfast platter is just divine," Viktor's voice goes low again.

Yuuri is helpless but to flush all over for what has to be the fifth time that night. Will he ever stop doing that in front of Viktor?

No. Probably not.

He's terribly easy to embarrass.

"O-Oh," Yuuri stutters. "I like breakfast platters."

Yuuri likes food in general, though he doesn't say that. He's never felt particularly _bad_ about having a few extra pounds cling to his hips, but in front of Viktor there's something that makes him hesitate bringing attention to it. Not because he would judge him for it, but rather -- well, Viktor doesn't seem to have an ounce of fat on his entire body.  

As weak as it may make Yuuri seem, it makes him feel inadequate.

Viktor’s smile turns indulgent. It's enough to break Yuuri out of his trance.

“Two breakfast platters, then?”

“Two breakfast platters,” Yuuri confirms.

He doesn’t think he’s ever smiled so wide before.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


"You never told me what you do," Yuuri blurts, a few minutes after they've ordered their food.

Viktor tilts his head. "Pardon?"

"For work," Yuuri clarifies.

Viktor's pink go distinctively pink. Yuuri's almost shocked by the sight of it. He didn't think Viktor was capable of being embarrassed; he practically oozes confidence.

It's unbearably, unbelievably cute to see him so vulnerable.

"I'm actually in between jobs at the moment," Viktor confesses. "But I have an interview on Monday."

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

"Where?" He asks, smiling a little.  

"Ah, Ice Castle Hasetsu," He says, sheepish.

Yuuri falls out of his chair, landing directly on Makkachin's tail.

Makkachin whines, high and loud enough that every table outside turns to stare at them.

" _I'm so sorry!_ ," Yuuri shrieks, running a comforting hand over the top of her head.

She, miraculously, leans into the touch.

Viktor bends down a little so he can look under the table. His eyes are blue; so blue he's tempted to stay down here forever.

"Is everything okay down here?" He asks, eyes concerned though his mouth is pulled into an amused smile.

"Sorry," Yuuri yelps, pushing himself to his feet. His cheeks are as red as he's ever seen them, most likely, and the heavy gaze of everyone around them does nothing to soothe his outright mortification.

Viktor only keeps smiling at him. His face must be hurting again. Yuuri doesn't know if he's trying to be kind to him, or if he's genuinely happy to be here.

As naive as it is to hope for the latter, he does it anyway.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri sets back down once it becomes obvious Viktor won't ask him to leave.

"I'm okay," Yuuri says, soft. "I'm sorry about hurting Makkachin."

Viktor laughs. "You've already been forgiven," he says, gesturing towards Makkachin's face where it's pressing into the side of Yuuri's thigh.

He scratches behind her ear in gratitude.

"I work there," Yuuri finally mumbles.

"At Ice Castle?"

"It's my base rink," Yuuri explains. Then, something occurs to him, an almost primal excitement coursing through his veins. "Wait, does that mean you're a coach, too?"

"I am! Though I used to figure skate when I was younger."

Yuuri blinks. "Really?"

"I was pretty popular in Russia," Viktor explains.

He must've not gotten past the national level, then, because there's no doubt in Yuuri's mind that a skater like Viktor would've certainly caught his attention when he was a child. Viktor would've been just as devastating.

"I'll have to look you up on YouTube later," Yuuri says, in a rush. He feels quite proud of himself when he's successful in keeping his voice under control.

Viktor grimaces, letting out a small laugh. Yuuri feels pressure against the side of his ankle, at first thinking it was one of the dogs but then realizing that it very obviously was the toe of a boot. A steel-toed boot, to be exact. It's enough for him to shiver and press into the contact. He feels giddy.

"Please don't," Viktor says, around another smile. "I'd much rather give you a live show sometime."

Yuuri blinks.

"Oh?" He chokes.

"If we're going to be working in the same place, we out to get to know one another, don't you think?" He sounds incredibly coy.

It does things to Yuuri's gut.

He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He snaps his jaw shut and tries not to outwardly panic at how awkward he is. Yuuri takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. Seeing Viktor skate is something he wants to see now more than possibly anything else he can name right now. He has no doubt that Viktor's a gorgeous skater.

His body is practically built for the sport; all lean, long lines and perfectly proportioned muscle. There's also a fluidity to his motions that Yuuri's been distracted by from the very beginning. Now it all makes sense.  

When Yuuri chances a glance at Viktor’s face, he’s starting to look a little concerned.

Like he thinks Yuuri might run away.

"I want to see you skate, Viktor," he blurts, voice strong. It's more than a little surprising.

Viktor must agree with him, eyes going wide and so very bright. He recovers quickly, though, leaning forward to grasp Yuuri's hands in his own.

The callouses on his fingers feel nice on Yuuri's hands.

“I would enjoy nothing more,” Viktor says, painfully earnest.

“I--” Yuuri starts, blushing furiously. “Me too.”

“Well, except for one thing.” Viktor says, almost smug, “Seeing you skate would be far more enjoyable.”

Yuuri snorts.

"Trust me, I'm nothing special," His voice is bitter. Yuuri doesn't mean for it to be, but sometimes the weight of regret makes his bones cave right in. There were so many things he was supposed to do. So many things he was supposed to be. For a while, most had been convinced he'd be Japan's top skater.

Too bad Yuuri's never been particularly good at living up to expectations.

Viktor looks angry, briefly -- not at Yuuri; more like he's angry at whoever planted those thoughts in Yuuri's head.

Ironically enough, that had also (mainly) been Yuuri, too.

"You're incredibly special," Viktor's words are soft, his skin against Yuuri's softer. "I knew it from the moment I saw you, myshka."

Yuuri preens at the endearment. If there's one things he's always understood, it's nicknames. Even if Viktor's choices had at first seemed ridiculous, he wants to collect all of them. Store them away for when he's feeling bad about himself.  

Viktor says them like they’re just for Yuuri.

“I--” Yuuri starts, and then stops. There’s so much he could say but everything feels too heavy on his tongue. “Thank you,” he finally settles on.

Viktor only beams at him. “You don’t need to thank me, Yuuri.”

The thing is, he really does.

“I really do,” Yuuri says, Viktor toes up the length of his leg. He presses back.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


 

"I have a confession to make," Viktor says, suddenly. There's two feet encircling his own underneath the table now, which is just as surprising.

Yuuri's heart rate increases horribly, but he doesn't move away.

It's impossible to move away.

Even so, he can't help but poke at his food in front of him. Their waiter dropped it off a couple of minutes ago, so they're both working through their plates. The breakfast platters are massive; there's so much food piled on top of one another. It makes him feel sort of blessed to even be witnessing it.

It's also _delicious_.

Their food arrived a few minutes ago, so they’re both working through their plates, albeit a bit slowly. The breakfast platters were massive, even by Yuuri’s standards. There’s so much food piled on top of one another; it makes him feel sort of blessed to even be witnessing it.

He waits with anxiety curling all the way up his spine for Viktor to continue.

"You're being even cuter than you were at the park," Viktor starts, the curl of his mouth distracting. "I don't know how to handle it, Yuuri~"

Yuuri starts stammering before he registers it, but at least he manages to resist covering his face with his hands to deal with his mortification. This is progress. He's reaching a whole new level.

It's almost _exciting_.

Yuuri noisily clears his throat. "I, um. Thank you," he says, lamely.

Viktor toes at his ankle. It's a reassurance and an invitation all in one.

He hadn’t known you could say so much with feet.

"You're very welcome," Viktor says. He looks over at the dogs at their feet where one of them makes a sound. "They're quite cute, don't you think? I've been worried about Makkachin lately. She's not shown this much of an interest in anything for quite some time."

Yuuri knows the feeling all too well with Kuro.

He knows that his own poodle doesn’t have a lot of time left. It’s one of the reasons he ultimately decided to get another dog. He wanted to make it easier on them both in the long run. It helps that Kuro _adores_ Yoshi, so much so that he almost feels a little guilty for not getting a him a companion sooner.

“Yoshi hasn’t been this happily interested in another dog… ever,” he offers, noting that his voice is steady and smooth. He’s slowly getting better at the whole talking to Viktor thing, which is relieving. “Not even Kuro.”

Viktor smiles at that.

“Then I’m even more glad Yoshi approached us in the park,” he says, earnestly. His eyes are so, so warm. Yuuri’s breath feels like it’s been punched right out of him, but it isn’t exactly an unpleasant feeling. He’d like more breath punches, if he’s being honest.

He’s never felt like this before.

Yuuri takes a breath.

“I am too,” he admits.

Viktor looks surprised again, like he hadn’t expected Yuuri to say it out right. He feels more than a little exhilarated at the fact that he surprised him.

“Mysterious _and_ cute,” Viktor laughs. “An intoxicating combination.”

Yuuri flushes to his _toes_ this time.

“Viktor!” Yuuri splutters. His heart is pounding a love letter against his chest. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, tone serious.

What?

“What? No, of course not,” Yuuri says, and it’s honest. Hesitantly, he adds, “I wouldn’t be here if you did.”

Viktor smiles at him, the warmth flooding back onto his face almost immediately.

“Then there’s no harm in me telling you that I find you beautiful, Yuuri. I won’t be shy about telling you that.”

Yuuri feels a bit dizzy. Viktor finds him _beautiful?_

Wow.

“Oh,” Yuuri says, eyes wide. “ _Oh_.”

Viktor rubs the toe of his boot across Yuuri’s ankle again. “Care to share?” He asks, voice gently curious.

Can Yuuri even say this out loud?

Well. He can try.

“I, uh. I didn’t expect you to call me -- _that_.”

“Beautiful?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, blush a furious red across his cheeks and the tops of his ears.

Viktor leans forward, and it isn’t surprising at all that he only does it to lace their fingers together over their half-finished plates. He telegraphs every single movement so Yuuri has time to pull away if he wants to.

It’s sweet.

Yuuri still can’t stop staring at their hands.

“I’ll just have to tell you often, then,” Viktor says it like it really would be no trouble. It’s nearly too much. “You’re absolutely stunning, Yuuri.”

Yuuri runs his free hand over his face and tries incredibly hard to melt into the ground. Since it doesn’t work, he bites his lip and focuses somewhere past Viktor’s left shoulder, unable to meet his eyes.

“You too,” Yuuri says, so soft he’s not sure if Viktor even hears him at first. His heart is a steady pounding force behind his rib cage. The love letter is still going. He wonders if it will ever stop. Part of him hopes it doesn't.

“Thank you, myshka,” Viktor whispers.

He’s never heard a voice sound so _reverent_ before.

“You’re welcome,” Yuuri tells him.

It feels so much like a promise.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


 

The breakfast platter is even better than Viktor says it is.

It doesn't surpass his mother’s cooking, but it’s pretty damn close.

“I can’t believe I missed this place for so long,” Yuuri says, once they’ve both finished. It’s a feeble attempt to continue their conversation further, and he hopes Viktor doesn’t notice.

“It’s quite the surprise, is it not?” Viktor asks on a chuckle.

“It is,” Yuuri agrees.

“I love surprises,” Viktor purrs.

The purring should be ridiculous. Yuuri can’t believe he’s getting charmed by _purring_ , but Viktor somehow manages to make everything he does both endearing and attractive. It’s quite troubling.

“I--” Yuuri stammers. “Uh.”

His mind is blank.

Embarrassingly, horrifyingly blank.

Viktor leans his head on his hand and stares at Yuuri with so much blatant fondness he has to blink against the force of it. It’s startling; it takes his breath away. He also finds he can’t stop staring at Viktor. He wonders the picture he makes; looking love struck and probably more than a little foolish.

Yuuri finds it very hard to care about this.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri says, after a few long moments have passed.

His cheeks have been on fire for their entire date. Yuuri’s cheeks _hurt_. Yuuri’s never been this happy about his cheeks hurting.

Viktor’s smile looks like it might hurt, too.

“Did you drive here?” He asks, suddenly.

“I only live a few blocks away,” Yuuri explains.

“May I walk you home then, myshka?”

Yuuri blinks.

“You want to walk me home?” He repeats, dazed.

“I don’t want this date to end,” Viktor admits, not even a bit sheepish. Viktor’s confidence is charming and Yuuri wraps it around him like a security blanket.

He returns the other man’s smile shyly. “I’d like it if you walked me home,” Yuuri murmurs.

Viktor’s answering grin steals the light from stars in the sky, Yuuri’s _sure_ of it.

“Lead the way~” He coos.

Yuuri does.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


The walk home blurs by faster than Yuuri wants it to.

They talked about everything and anything; Viktor’s move here from Russia and how Makkachin is finally getting used to the climate and scenery change, Yuuri’s parents and his older sister and the inn he feels guilty for not spending much time in now. They talk about Phichit and Viktor’s nephew Yuri; about Viktor’s old routines back when he was an active figure skater and Yuuri’s ballet recitals that his mom still has on tapes somewhere.

Yuuri’s throat hurts from talking so much and there’s a crick in his neck that he’ll be dealing with tomorrow because he’s spent the whole night looking up at Viktor. It’ll be worth it, though.

He can’t stop looking at him. It sends Yuuri tripping over an empty plastic bottle and he would’ve fell flat on his face if it weren’t for the strong arms wrapping around his middle.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, pulling Yuuri back into his soft, warm chest. Wow. Are all chests this soft? “Are you okay? What happened?”

Yuuri bites his lip. He can’t exactly tell him he was so distracted by Viktor’s face that he sort of forgot how to walk. That’s far too mortifying to even think about.

“I’m okay,” Yuuri says, breathing through his nose. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Viktor laughs. His breath tickles the shell of Yuuri’s ear, and they both feel it when Yuuri shivers.

“I’ll just have to keep an extra eye on you, Yuuri~” Viktor says with a wink. He pulls away from Yuuri, but before he can mourn Viktor’s loss, fingers are intertwining with his own.

“What--”

“I don’t want my precious Yuuri to fall,” Viktor says.

“Oh god,” Yuuri mumbles.

He’s thoroughly embarrassed, but he doesn’t pull away. He never wants to feel anything other than Viktor’s hand in his. And the leash in his other hand, of course. He'd be a mess if Yoshi ran away again.

“So cute,” Viktor croons.

“Shut up,” Yuuri grumbles, but the smile twitching at his mouth gives him away entirely.

“The cutest,” he continues.

“ _Viktor_.”

“Alright, alright,” Viktor surrenders with a chuckle. “I’ll wait at least another thirty seconds before showering you in compliments again.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, and he doesn’t quite know what comes over him because one second he’s simply holding Viktor’s hand and the next he’s leaning forward to lightly press a kiss against Viktor’s cheek.

“Make it twenty-five,” he blurts.

Yuuri can’t quite meet his eyes after that, so he turns around and tugs a surprised Viktor behind him.

  


\---

  
  
  


By the time they reach Yuuri’s door, Yuuri feels like an ugly ball of anxiety that will explode at any minute.

After That Thing Yuuri Did (did he _seriously_ kiss Viktor’s cheek??), Viktor caught up with him and started telling him some embarrassing stories from his home rink back in Russia. It’s successful in getting both the blush and the lingering sense of awkwardness surrounding Yuuri to disappear, and soon enough he’s laughing at Viktor’s words.

He finishes his latest story as soon as they round the hallway that leads to Yuuri's door.

“Yakov really said _that_?” Yuuri asks, through his chuckles.

"Oh, he did," Viktor says, face incredibly fond. Yuuri wonders how much it cost him to move all the way over here to Japan, to leave behind everything and everyone that he loved. Yuuri can't help himself from wondering what brought him over here in the first place, too. Of all the things Viktor talked about tonight, the reason why he moved over here wasn't one of them. "The entire rink went silent. One of the other skaters actually burst into tears."

“That’s awful!”

Viktor laughs, silver hair glinting in the moonlight. “Yuri’s ballet instructor, Lilia got in a good yell at him or two.”

Yuuri shakes his head.

“It sounds--” Lively. Less lonely than Hasetsu. Yuuri doesn’t want to tell him it sounds like an unfair trade. “Way different to Hasetsu.”

“Oh, it is.” Viktor says.

“That’s not bad?” Yuuri can’t help but ask.

“We needed the change of pace,” Viktor admits, peering down at Makkachin and Yoshi laying at their feet. “Hasetsu provides that.”

Yuuri’s cheek flush with the words hanging off the tip of his tongue,

“I’m glad you chose Hasetsu,” he says in a rush. His cheeks are on fire and his palms have started sweating. Just to make sure, he tests his hold of Yoshi’s leash, even though she doesn’t look like she’s going anywhere anytime soon.

She might leave Yuuri, but he doesn't think she'd leave Makkachin.

Viktor takes both of his hands in his, and Yuuri fumbles with Yoshi's leash, trying not to drop it again. The other man laughs softly at this, eyes glittering at Yuuri with something he can't name. He's not sure if he wants to name it, if he's being honest.

“I’ve never met someone quite like you before,” Viktor tells him.

“Someone so awkward?” Yuuri asks, laughing self-deprecatingly.

“Awkwardness isn’t a bad thing, my Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice is impossibly gentle. Yuuri doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way Viktor’s voice curls around his words. They should sound rough; abrasive, but instead Yuuri just feels inescapably fond. He’s never found an accent this charming before. Almost like he can hear the absolute corniness of Yuuri's thoughts, Viktor thumbs stroke gentle patterns into the tops of his hands. “Did you have fun tonight?”

Yuuri cheeks heat up in anticipation for what his (stupid, treacherous) mouth is about to say,

“I--It was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

It’s true.

This really has been the best date he’s been on.

By a landslide.

Viktor’s eyes go wide. He looks so pretty Yuuri’s plagued by thoughts of kissing his equally as pretty red mouth.

He needs to stop.

Viktor hasn’t even said he would like to kiss Yuuri. It’ll hurt less if he stops getting ahead of himself, Yuuri knows.

However, Viktor completely blows that out of the water by leaning so close Yuuri can count the faint smattering of freckles across his face. They’re beautiful. He almost wants to curse himself for not noticing them sooner. Yuuri’s busy trying to catalogue all of Viktor’s freckles to memory so he doesn’t see or feel Viktor letting go of one of his hands until it’s cradling the side of his cheek, running across his skin reverently.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathes. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughs, feeling a little stunned.

Yoshi makes an inquisitive sounding whine at his feet. Like she can tell Viktor's on the edge of saying something big.

“Viktor?”

“Go out with me,” He says, determined.

Yuuri’s brain short circuits.

“Like on another date?”

“I want to take you on so many dates, myshka,” Viktor confesses. “I would also like to kiss you.”

Yuuri's brain boots back up, only to blackout once again.

"C-Come again?"

Viktor grins.

"Can I kiss you, Yuuri?"

Yuuri stares at him for several long moments.

Just as Viktor's about to pull away, expression turning shower, Yuuri, well. Yuuri does the impossible, really. He darts forward before he can think too hard about it. Viktor's eyes go wide right as Yuuri's mouth clumsily meet his own.

He didn't properly work out the angle, so Yuuri's nose clashes painfully with Viktor', and it _hurts_.

"Ow," Yuuri says, and then embarrassment rips right through him. "Oh god, Viktor, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Viktor looks red in the face. Yuuri's about to ask again before the older man chuckles, and leans forward with the right angle this time to press their lips together again. This time, their noses don't collide. Kissing is much more enjoyable when everyone's nose is in the right place, as it turns out.

Viktor's lips are so soft and warm, and he tastes like the breakfast platter they ate back at the cafe. He's obviously done this before, and that only serves to fuel Yuuri's determination at making this kiss a good one. He takes initiative for once, wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist. He drops Yoshi's leash in the process, but it's not something he exactly registers.

Viktor's lips are just so. They're _so_. Yuuri doesn't even have words to describe them.

"What are you thinking about?" Viktor asks against his lips.

Oh.

Yuuri stopped kissing back because he got so into the kiss. That's even more humiliating than anything else he's done tonight.

He has a _list_.

"Um," Yuuri says, pulling away just a fraction of an inch. "Sorry."

"So cute," Viktor coos, kissing him chastely in between words.

Yuuri's heart is soaring.

Another kiss to the side of Yuuri's mouth this time. Yuuri's mouth tingles.

"Go out with me," Viktor repeats.

"You -- you really want to?" Yuuri asks.

"I do," he confirms.

Hearing him say it without his usual flourish is what cements it for Yuuri, for some reason.

This time, when Yuuri leans forward to kiss Viktor, the angle is _perfect_.

"Okay," he whispers.

Viktor's lips sing against his own.

  


**Author's Note:**

> you can pry chubby!yuuri out of my cold dead hands
> 
> anyway, i think i might continue this series? i rlly have fallen in love w the universe, and i have an idea for an overarching plot if you guys would be interested?? i don't want to bore u guys ofc!! if you'd be interested in reading more, i'd love to hear about it :o 
> 
> p.s. i think viktor settling on a nickname (aside from a diminutive, which will come later >:)) is too cute to pass up! i settled on myshka, which means little mouse. kotyonok means kitten.
> 
> anywhooo feel free to chat w me on tumblr about these cute boys!!! (@saintvitya)


End file.
